Some vehicles can operate partially or fully autonomously. Vehicles operating in an autonomous mode (e.g., driverless) can relieve occupants, especially the driver, from some driving-related responsibilities. When operating in an autonomous mode, some or all of the driving aspects of the vehicle can be handled by a vehicle control system. A data processing system coupled to the vehicle control system may be utilized to carry out certain functionalities, such as planning a driving route or path, sensing the environment surrounding the vehicle, and controlling other driving components (e.g., steering, throttle, and braking systems). Thus, an autonomous vehicle can navigate to various locations using onboard sensors, allowing the vehicle to travel with minimal human interaction or in some cases without any passengers.
Motion planning and control is a critical operation in autonomous driving. However, an autonomous vehicle is not as smooth as the one driven by a human driver. On the other hand, as the number of conditions to be controlled is increasing, it is not feasible to record human drivers' driving response in all scenarios. In many cases, passengers of an autonomous vehicle could be car sick due to the unsmooth acceleration, deceleration, or turnings. There has been a lack of efficient ways to compensate such defects.